End of heartache
by Martson
Summary: A one of fic not linked to any of my other TT fics. What if two titans were tired of betrayal and sadness and wanted out. Out of it all. Out of living.


End of heartache

Synopsis

This one is not linked to any of my other TT fics. What if two titans were tired of betrayal and sadness and wanted out, out of it all, out of living.

Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans

The teacup was empty as it sat upon the plate, which had only a few crumbs of tofu on its surface, along with a few streaks of soy sauce.

Both teens sat for back for a moment, enjoying the taste of their last meal as it lingered on in their mouths.

They both sat back for a second, remembering the two who had drove each of them to this. This foul, unspeakable deed.

Raven glancing to the wooden chest in the corner, her cause for this resting inside. The dark dragon Malchior, his false love the closest to the real thing she had ever reached, his betrayal shattering the one pillar of real happiness that had resided in her heart.

She remembered how she wished to pull off all her skin for aiding that vile dragon in his escape from his prison of binded leather and archaic text. Despite re-sealing him in the book she didn't feel any better, in her mind she was as bad as he, an accomplice to his crime. After a few weeks of slashing the hell out of her arms with a knife she had decided on this and found Beast boy was more than willing to join her in her escape.

Beast boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver hairpin, shaped like a butterfly, he admired it in the candle light, wincing from the painful memories it brought.

It had belonged to Terra, the rouge Titan, once a loyal fellow crime fighter, she turned traitor and allied with Slade, after breaking Beast boys heart on their fake date, Beast boys first. Not a good introduction to the world of romance.

Like his team mate he had been slashing himself and even tried to top himself before, albeit half-heartedly, always vomiting the pills back up before they could kick in. It had been over six months and he had begun to feel better about himself.

But when Malchior betrayed Raven all the bad feelings came flooding back. He resumed his campaign of slashing immediately afterwards.

A few weeks later he overheard Raven muttering something about killing herself to her reflection in her mirror, he approached her and told her if she would make a suicide pact with him he wouldn't tell the others. It took her only a few seconds to agree with him.

Raven raised the small silver dagger with her left hand, its blade glittering in the candlelight, "it's time" Beast boy nodded and raised his own dagger, a gift from an African chief to his father many years ago, in a kind of salute to the vile deed they were to do.

They both stretched out one of their wrists, the other committing the foul deed for them, Beast boy first, Raven second. Raven extended her other wrist, her blue veins crisscrossing just under the skin, screaming out to be slashed.

Beast boy rested the edge of his dagger on her wrist, applying a little pressure so the tip just went into her skin, in a quick motion he dragged it across her wrist, severing the veins that carried her lifeblood, leaving a fine red line that was oozing blood within seconds of its creation.

Beast boy bared his wrist and nodded for Raven to proceed. She did as he requested. His blood began to drip onto the floor, running freely from the wound his teammate had made.

She raised her other wrist, which Beast boy cut, he then raised his other wrist. A few seconds later it was covered in blood.

As their blood began to leave their bodies the two friends sat back and awaited their inevitable departure from this world.

Beast boy rested his back against the foot of Ravens bed, observing his friend, how her grey skin shimmered like silver in the light of the candles, how her yes glowed like two gems of amethyst in their light, "she doesn't look half bad when you take the time to look closely, its strange how she can look so beautiful and be in so much pain inside" he thought, he shook himself out of it.

He didn't feel anything for her, he couldn't, he wouldn't. He swore after Terra he would never allow himself to love again, he knew it would only lead to more betrayal, pain and despair. Still he allowed his eyes to linger, taking in her exquisite beauty.

Raven too was looking at Beast boy, she was particularly enthralled by how his eyes were lit up by the candle light, they gleamed like two emeralds, cut and polished to perfection. She let her mind wander. "You know he's pretty good looking, I wonder why I never noticed before?"

She scolded herself "because before you were thinking about how to wring his little green neck for all those pranks he played on you" "still, he was the only one who tried to comfort me after what happened with Malchior, the only one who made me feel any better about myself", "it didn't really help though". "But then how come you smiled when he did?" she pondered this question for the next few minutes, to keep her occupied she resumed looking at Beast boy, taking her time to reach her answer.

Starfire made her way up to the roof of the tower, where Raven could usually be found meditating, Silkie was being really awkward as of late, refusing to eat anything, the alien princess hoped Raven may know a spell to get him to eat. Upon opening the door to the roof she saw no sign of the half-demon. She was about to leave the roof to search elsewhere when something caught her eye. It was Ravens communicator.

She walked over and picked it up, there was a note attached to the bottom of it, wondering why her friend would do something like this she pulled the note from the bottom of the communicator and started reading. What she read made her scream "SWEET NORBAG OF FIMBLOR" at the top of her lungs and fly back through the door at top speed like a guided missile, searching for Robin. The note went:

Dear friends

I know you won't understand why I'm doing this and I don't even think I can explain it properly myself, to put it simply, I'm tired. Tired of keeping my damm emotions in check, even when they need to be felt. Tired of living with my accursed prophecy of destroying the world. Tired of living with my curse of being a half demon in a world of angels. The episode with Malchior pushed me over the edge, the only person I ever loved was a dark dragon who just used me as a tool, as nothing more than a curse breaker to set him free from his prison. I want out, you can probably guess what I mean. Beast boy fells the same way about himself as I do. Please don't try and stop us, our friendship was the only good thing in my other wise accursed life. The world will profit from my passing.

Farwell and have a good life

Raven

Cyborg tapped the buttons on his control pad, entering his high score on 'mega monkeys 4'. He thought out loud "man this is getting boring, maybe BB will let me kick his butt on 'Death racer 2' again".

He stood up and walked to Beast boy's room, he gingerly activated his iron lungs, so he wouldn't be suffocated by the smell of mouldy tofu and half-eaten pizza that would surely fill the air in his green friends room. He was thankful he thought ahead, as usual Beast boys room both looked and stank like a landfill. He glanced around but could find no trace of his friend.

Like Starfire he saw Beast boys communicator, resting atop a mound of mouldy socks, (you now know where Cyborg made the 'stank ball') and just like Ravens there was a note on the underside. What he read made his mechanical eye glow so bright he could rent it out as a lighthouse, he yelled "OH NO HE ISN'T" and charged out of Beast boy's room and rampage down the hall like a rogue rhino, desperately searching for his leader. The note went:

Dear Robin, Cyborg and Star

It's been six freakin months and I still can't get over Terra, I've tried everything I can think of to make the pain she caused go away. Not surprisingly nothing has worked, I've wrote letters to that stupid statue, asked it to say sorry, kept a diary, tried meditation with Raven, slashed my arms to hell and back, and even tried topping myself, unsuccessfully. Raven understands, she feels the same way I do, that's why were ending it all, if you really are our friends then you won't try to stop us.

It's been a hell of a ride.

Beast boy.

Robin was in the training room, once again in the process of giving another punch bag an early retirement when he heard the door crash off its hinges like Mammoth had just speared it and Starfire came crashing down through the ceiling like Beast boy when Cyborg had dared him to do a handstand in rhino from.

Both of them tried to tell Robin their story at once.

"Robin I found a very depressing note from Raven up on the roof, it said she 'wants out' of something"

Before Robin could answer Cyborg cut in.

"Forget that man, I just found a note from BB and it says he's gonna kill himself, we've got to find him RIGHT NOW!"

Starfire remembered Raven mentioning Beast boy in her note.

"Friend Cyborg did Beast boys note mention Raven?"

The half machine thought about it for a second and replied, "yeah it did, did yours mention BB?"

The alien nodded.

All three pairs of eyes widened in total horror, they'd realised what their friends intended to do. "TITANS GO" Robin yelled and the three dashed out of the training room and tore through the tower with an urgency like nothing before.

Beast boy looked at Ravens gothic clock, it had been five minutes and they still weren't dead yet, if he knew it was going to take this long he'd have just hung himself, sure it would hurt like hell but it wouldn't take as long.

His gaze wandered and finally came to rest on the dark girl herself, curled up from loss of blood, her pool much larger than his own, wondering why this was he looked at how she was holding her wrists, they were rested down in a diagonal angle.

"Of course" he thought " I've been holding mine up, so the blood can't leave my body as quickly as Raven's can since she is holding her wrists down so gravity is helping to speed up the bleeding" he quickly adjusted the position of his wrists and his blood pool doubled in size in seconds, assisted by gravity, weakness overcame him and he curled up into a ball, like Raven.

"This is it, if I don't tell her my feelings now, I will regret it for all eternity" he thought,

With his newfound determination he gathered all his remaining strength and crawled over to Raven. He stopped. Her eyes were closed; horrified that he may be too late he shook her gently, her amethystine eyes snapped open, putting his fears at ease.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire regrouped at the door to Ravens room, all the others, including their own had been checked. This was the only place left to search; they had to be in there.

Cyborg swung his massive fist at Ravens door, it hit with a mighty crash.

Were this any other of the frail looking doors in the tower, it would have been smashed clean of its hinges but not the door to Ravens room. A patch of dark energy appeared around the part of the door that Cyborg had punched, the black magic acting like a cushion, protecting the door from any damage.

In desperation he blasted it with sonic cannon fire, Starfire threw starbolt after starbolt at the door, to no avail. Robin emptied pouch after pouch on his utility belt at it, but still it stood there, defiant to all their efforts. Despite all this the three continued to attack the door, their desire to save their friends overriding their common sense.

An irritated look crossed Ravens face; she was hoping to see a set of pearly gates, not a dumb, suicidal green elf. "What is it?" she asked weakly, all the strength gone from her voice.

"Raven there's something I need to tell you"

She sensed the other Titans arriving at the door, casting a buffer spell to keep them at bay as long as she lived.

"Then hurry up and tell me already, in case you haven't noticed we've only got a few more seconds to live"

"I only want to say this because it's how I truly feel, it's took me so long to notice and I hate myself for that. I only ask that you hear me out, I don't care if you don't feel the same way, I need to tell you this"

"What?"

"I love you Raven, I love you"

Raven fell into a silence. Unsure of what to say. She thought to herself "if he's got the guts to tell you how he feels about you should tell him how you feel about him, it's not like it matters, you'll both be dead in a few seconds". She opened her mouth to reply. As she did she felt her eyes grow heavy. Death loomed.

"Beast boy I……………."

She trailed off, unable to finish, the mist of death finally enveloping her.

At her passing the barrier finally faded, allowing the three teens outside to get in. One spinning kick from Robin later the door was no longer an obstacle to their entry. Upon entering the room they saw to their horror that they were too late.

Their two friends were slumped on the floor, a massive pool of blood surrounding them, Raven was on the floor with her eyes closed, not breathing, Beast boy was resting on her body, trying in vain to revive her.

"Raven I need an answer, I can't die without knowing your answer, do you love me or not?"

"You want my answer Beast boy?"

The dying boy looked up, his eyes were filled with tears.

There, floating a few feet above him was his dark love. Raven. Dressed not in her dark uniform but in a flowing white dress, her vibrant purple hair now reaching her waist, her skin giving off a radiant glow, her amethystine eyes glowing with a sad happiness.

He looked deep into her eyes. Into their deep purple depths.

"More than anything"

"I love you too Beast boy, I love you too"

She held out her hand to him, he took it.

She pulled him to his feet. When he looked down he saw that his bloodstained uniform was gone and he was wearing a white version, coupled with a belt of shining gold.

He pulled her to him, locking in a passionate kiss of love, a kiss of the dead. A kiss forbidden to them in life. Turning to their three friends they both told them in unison their last request.

"Don't cry, don't mourn, all we ask is you live your lives to the fullest you can. Do not despair, we will meet each other again someday, don't make our mistake, wait for death, don't rush to meet it. Your friendship means a lot to us, more than you could ever know, for that we will be eternally grateful. Don't worry you've got two angels watching over you now."

All three broke down in tears, the pain too much for them to bear. Starfire looked up to see her two friends. Bitter and sad in life, finally at peace and love in death. This brought a sad smile to her tear drenched face.

Beast boy took Ravens arm and they both walked up a golden pathway,

Fading from sight.

Their pained souls finally at peace.

Finally passing on to the next world.

Dedicated to the memory of my late father. Clive Jhon Long

1960-2004

_He lived for those he loved and those he loved _

_remember _

The end please review, no flames


End file.
